There have been proposed various technologies to reduce the power consumption of computers. For example, a computer enters power save mode when receiving no input for a predetermined period of time.
In recent years, along with an increase in operation that has to be performed on the computer, it has been required to widen the display used as a work space. In response to such a requirement, there have been provided computers with a plurality of displays. To use a computer having a plurality of displays for a long time, it is necessary to consider how to reduce the power consumption.
There has been proposed a conventional technology to reduce the power consumption of a computer with a plurality of displays by controlling the brightness of the displays differently.
Although software displayed on each of the displays needs to be taken into account to perform different brightness control on the displays, the conventional technology does not take into account it.